1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to video surveillance systems which enable an attendant situated at a remote location to visually monitor (by interactive video) activities at a distant, unmanned, satellite fueling facility, to maintain reciprocal (interactive) audio/visual communication with a customer at such fueling facility and to maintain a temporary audio/video record of activities at the fueling facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The system described herein is an improvement of the self-service concept in which an on-site attendant monitors fueling operations and provides assistance when required.
Facilities similar to Assignee's fueling facility described herein are in operation in Dayton, Ohio and Tampa, Florida; however, those latter facilities either have no video surveillance at all or have no video camera in the fuel dispenser (therefore, no interactive video) and no voice intercommunication capability.
An unattended gasoline fueling facility constructed by Gary Williams Energy Corporation of Denver, Colorado, was opened to the public in August of 1996. The facility is located at a Wal-Mart store in a shopping center in Denver, Colo. A Sept. 3, 1996, article from the Chicago Sun Times describes the unattended facility. This facility has no interactive video capability.